Hiei and Kuwabara Arguing AND A COOKIE!
by KillingPerfection-Sama
Summary: COMPLETE! who knew a simple cookie could cause such trouble. well, when you add hiei and kuwabara with that cookie, it seems that anything could be possible. ONE SHOT.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu hakusho or any of the characters...but if I did there would be many Kurama and Yukina moments in the show. ehehehe**_

_**Well anyways, Hello everyone! It's Killingperfectionbeauty and this is my story called "Hiei and Kuwabara arguing...and a Cookie! " Its a simple one shot but very funny and a must read if you take it from me. Well I'm sure none of you want me to continue balbing about stuff and are wanting to get on with this story so here we go! Yey!**_

_**-Hiei and Kuwabara Arguing...and A Cookie!-**_

_One day Yusuke invited his friends to come over and hang out. Soon Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara, and Botan arrived. They all went to Yusuke's room which was filled with junk food and movies. As everyone sat down and began eating Botan asked, "Hey where is Keiko?"_

_"Oh, she has to help her parents with something but she'll be here later." Yusuke replied._

_"Good because I have so many things to tell her!" A few minutes later everyone got quiet and were busy watching the movie Yusuke put in._

_Kuwabara felt as if someone was missing. He knew Keiko wasn't here but he had a feeling someone else haden't come. Suddenly he jumped into the air and started panicking. "Hey! Where's Yukina! Urameshi don't tell me you forgot to invite my beloved Yukina!"_

_"Calm down you moron!" shouted an annoyed Hiei. "Yusuke did invite her. When he invited me, but Yukina couldn't come because she's already made plans to go to the mall and meet up with some friends.!"_

_"Oh. Well will she be coming later?" Kuwabara asked hopefully while trying to calm himself._

_"I don't know, but who cares anyway? Now would you please be quiet! I'm trying to eat my icecream and enjoy the movie in peace!"_

_"GRRR!" Kuwabara was starting to get pissed off._

_"Hey come on calm down. Can't we go one day without you two fighting?" asked Yusuke who was also starting to become annoyed and pissed off. Kuwabara and Hiei stopped arguing and tryed to enjoy the rest of the movie. When it was over Yusuke turned off the TV for a while so he and his friends could talk about stuff. Everything was going well, but then Hiei and Kuwabara got into another arguement. No one even knew why they were argueing._

_"Oh really!" shouted Hiei. "Would you like to prove that you jackass!" Hiei got up and pulled out his sword._

_"Hell yea!" Kuwabara jumped up with his spirit sword. They were facing directly toward each other and were about to face off, but Kurama stepped between them._

_"Enough! Stop it!" They were reluctant, but backed off. "Can't you two ever solve your ridiculous arguments without fighting!"_

_"Well I could, but it seems Kuwabara has trouble controlling his anger!" _

_Kuwabara stared angrily at Hiei, "Why you little liar! You're the one with anger problems!"_

_"Rrrr! Quit calling me short you moron!"_

_"I didn't mean it that way!"_

_"Alright already! Knock it off!" Kurama was getting so pissed off at the two of them that he was about to beat them up. Luckily they started to calm down and sat back down. "Thank you!(sigh) You two are so impossible sometimes." With that said Kurama sat down and grabbed a bag of chips._

_Suddenly Hiei and Kuwabara grabbed the last chocolate chip cookie at the same time. They gazed at each other,their hands still on the cookie, with 'Im gonna kill u if you dont let go of this cookie' looks. "Kuwabara, I will give you till the count of three to let go of my cookie before I chop your arm off...1...---"_

_"Oh! Shut up! and this ain't your cookie! Its mine! Now let go!" kuwabara pulled on the cookie. Hiei pulled back._

_Then Hiei pulled his sword out again. "Would you like to fight for it?"_

_Kuwabara stood up with his spirit sword ready to go."Sure thing! I'll beat the hell out of you and then I'll be able to enjoy MY cookie!"_

_"Well we'll just see about that!" Hiei let go of the cookie and attacked Kuwabara, who let go of the cookie as well and got away just in time before Hiei's sword cut him._

_"Is that the best you got? Take this!" Kuwabara and Hiei kept attacking each other and trying to dodge each others attackes._

_Yusuke was getting pissed off at them for fighting...again,but he was more worried because Hiei and Kuwabara were destroying everything in their path! "Hey! Come on! Stop it! My mom is gonna kill me when she sees this place!" CRASH! BANG! KABOOOOM! "Damn it! Kurama, can't you do anything!"_

_Looks at Yusuke with a mad and annoyed expression. "Don't look at me!" Kurama turned on the TV and continued eating his ice cream._

_Botan turned to Kurama and asked, "So your really not going to do anything? You usually stop them from causing this much mess and destruction. Kurama looks at Botan even more annoyed. "Uhhhh...so... whats on Tv...ehehehe."_

_"Hey whats going on?"_

_Botan turns to see Keiko standing in the doorway of Yusuke's room. "Ah! Keiko you're here! Yey!"_

_"Yea, I just got here and saw Yusuke chasing Hiei and Kuwabara, who seem to ba at each others last nerves...again...OH! A chocolate chip cookie!" Keiko picked up the cookie and ate it! Hiei and Kuwabara suddenly stooped and stared at her._

_"SHE ATE MY COOKIE!" shouted hiei and kuwabara._

_"Lets get her! She should pay for what she just did!"_

_"For once I agree with you!" Exclaimed Hiei. So he and Kuwabara actually partnered up for once and went after Keiko._

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! STOP! NOOOOOOOOO!" came Keiko's screams as she ran all through Yusuke's apartment trying to keep herself from being killed._

_"So whats on TV?" Yusuke decided to give up on trying to stop them from destroying everything. He sat down with Kurama and Botan.While Keiko ran for her life, and Hiei and kuwabara chased after her trying to get back at her for eating the cookie,the three of them happily watched TV and ate the rest of the food._

_**THE END!**_

_**ahaha. well thats my fanfic! hope everyone enjoyed! plz review soon! poor keiko. oh well at least Kurama, Yusuke, and Botan are finally having a good time, right? well until next time! **_

_**BYE EVERYONE!**_


End file.
